Secret of Auria - Alternate Storyline
by Legend
Summary: The Story of the Discovery of the Rings of Auria Diose, "The Godly Rings of Magic". The Monk Oscurius finds a holy text describing 10 Rings and 10 Orbs containing the power of the gods.


Prologue  
  
In the year 2050, the world was introduced to a source of power that virtually nullified all of the present conventional technology of defense and attack. This source had been existent for thousands of years, however, was never discovered. And this was not coincidence at all, for the time at which it was to be discovered was pre-determined by destiny.   
  
It was really in the year 1960, that on a small island called Iphoria, a society of monks discovered the existence of this great energy. On some infamous day, a monk was studying the ancient books of Diosa, the language of the gods. Reading of this language can severely damage a human's mind, if one was determined enough to valiently try to read it all. But both greed and curiosity comes into play when dealing with intellect and power. To stray off of the tangent, this monk, during his study, found a page in a book that was folded up, and almost crushed in between two others, and out of normal view. He silently pulled the page outwards, and flattened it the best he could. He focused his weary eyes on the holy lettering, reading intently, when he came upon a word of which he had never heard of before: "Auria". This, he read, was the energy of the gods, that was sealed in 10 orbs around the world. These orbs were guarded by spirits, which being magical themselves, effectively guarded them without fail. The source of this power was located in a holyland, that could only be entered by opening a gate, creating a pathway between the worlds.   
  
This power was nearly impossible to obtain for a human, unless the spirits that guarded them could be somehow deceived, or defeated. So the order of the Iphorian Monks dismissed that possibility for the most part. It seemed though that the idea of this magical power never truly left their minds however. That monk who discovered this power source, continued to read on, searching for more about this Auria. Soon he would be successful, when he found out a text entailing more information about the holyland itself. He found that in this holyland, there existed a pool, which was called the Pool of Auria Diose, or, The Pool of Godly Magic. This was too guarded heavily, and was not to be accessable by thos of mortal background. But because of the intensity of the magic there, magic always flowed continuously between the worlds from one point. This was the point on the earth that was parallel to the point of the holyland in the world of gods. At this place, the 10 spirits created an island, which they named Iphoria ("Isle of Auria" in Diosa), on which they created a labyrinth. In this labyrinth, they created 10 rings, which would contain constant flow of Auria, so that the magical power could not be attainable by unjust humans. Those who handled the Rings of Auria Diose, would have the ability to use the power of Auria freely. The spirits could not stay in this world to guard the Rings, because a spirit could only inhabit the mortal world while in possesion of a human body. This was permanent, and thus, not possible. So to further complicate the obtaining of a ring, each ring would have a trait that only allowed certain people to use it.   
  
The monk kept this to himself, and went in search of the rings himself. His name was Oscurius, which meant "One of the Darkness," which could explain why upon reaching the Rings of Auria Diose, he chose the Ring of Darkness. He first looked at each ring, and the symbols on them. They were golden rings, each of which had a different color earthly stone encrusted within it, and a symbol on top of it. The first Ring, containing a Diamond, with a symbol that looked like a Circle with a small triangle within it, which symbolized the gods, was the ring of Light. As he bent down to lift the ring, his hand passed through it. His eyes widened with shock, as he looked at the description of the ring engraved in a gold plate below it, he understood. "Only one of holiness in body and mind may find use of the ring of Light." He frowned. As a monk, he expected himself to be holy. But the gods saw him as otherwise. The second from the left, a ring which contained a ruby, and symbol representing the flame atop it, was the ring of Fire. He reached downt to lift it, only to be denied again as it began to glow with a red color, and burned the fingers he touched it with. He dropped it quickly, the color of gold returning to it, and his hand singed. He gritted his teeth, and continued down the line. The third, with the stone of some sort of metal, had engraved on it the symbol of sword, and shield. He once again tried to lift the ring, only to fail utterly, as he could not even lift the ring. It turned out to be Dionium, in indeed a very concentrated form, which was the metal of the gods. It was far too heavy for him, and he moved on. He moved to the next ring, which had a stone of the brightest amber he had ever seen, and the symbol of a bolt of lightning. He lifted a brow, and instead of trying to lift the ring, moved to the next one skeptical of touching that one in the first place. He noted the fifth ring had a stone of sapphire, and a symbol of a water droplet atop it. He reached down towards this ring, and immediately felt as if he was drowning. He could not breathe, and right before he ran out of air, he dropped the ring back into it's place. He was breathing heavily, and grasped his chest with his hand, gasping for air wildly. After his coughing ceased, he continued. The sixth ring had a stone of emerald, and the picture of a tree atop it. He reached for it, and apon lifting it, was tied up with long, grasping vines, and lifted off of his feet. A vine slowly wrapped around his neck, forcing him to drop the ring in fear of another confrontation with lack of air. When the ring left his fingers, the vines disappeared, and he fell to the ground with a soft thud. He got up slowly, breathing heavily still, his heart began to beat quickly, as anger filled him. He grew impatient, as he moved to the seventh ring. Inside it, consisted a stone of aquamarine, and the symbol of swirling lines, which resembled wind, atop it. He lifted this ring, only to be blown backwards and into the nearest wall, the ring falling off of his finger and into place. He got up, reaching back to grab his back in pain. He slowly made his way to the next ring. Inside the eighth ring, there was a stone of opal, and the symbol of an icicle on it's top. And once again, he passed that ring, afraid of the danger it could bestow upon him. He examined the next ring, which had a stone of Amethyst, and the symbol of an eye atop it. Puzzled, he examined the description of that ring. "The Ring of Telekinesis will be of use only to one of great power, and secure command over a large kingdom." He moved to the last ring. The ring which had a black onyx stone within it, and the symbol of a crescent moon atop it, was the ring of darkness. He slid the ring over his finger, and squinted. Expecting pain, he gritted his teeth, and opened an eye. He felt no different than before. He felt no pain. No power. He was puzzled indeed. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling that let in a beam of light from above. He looked at the large altar on which the rings were kept, and noticed the circle of light around it. He slowly turned around, an noticed the rest of the room was dark. As he stepped out of the circle of light, a black power enveloped him. He was lifted off of the ground, and he felt a mysterious power surging forth into his body, the power so strong, he involuntarily arched his back, and howled into the darkness. Soon enough, he began to fall, and landed upright on the floor of the labyrinth. There he stood, and he reopened his eyes, for they had previously been closed during the transfer of energy into his body. He looked down at himself slowly, and noted that his clothing had been changed. He was now wearing a dark black robe, decorated with golden symbols, and elegant embroidered cuffs. He was wearing black boots, with little features besides the gold latches that strapped them to his feet. He held in his hand, a staff, topped with a opening for what seemed to be a sphere. The staff had symbols of evil all around the surface, which he soon identified as the same ones on his robe. Without understanding why, he knew how to fill in the space where the orb belonged. And with an evil laughter, he began to exit the labyrinth, smiling to himself.  
  
This was when Auria was released into the world. As he left the entrance of the holy labyrinth, Auria escaped with him, and spread unto the world. As soon as one ring found a qualified owner, Auria would be released. Oscurius proceeded to create himself a kingdom, and ruled over it using fear to keep his subjects loyal. For years he searched for the holding place of the orb of Darkness, which contained the dark energy of the gods that was left over from the gods when they created the earth. The orb increases in power every time someone is defeated using the power of darkness, and whenever it absorbs other magical powers that are not that of Darkness. Absorbtion is the quickest way to increase the power of an orb, but defeat was the only way during Oscurius' reign, because no other magical Auria had been released.  
  
Some people were able to use the Auria that was released when Oscurius removed the ring of darkness, and entered the world with it. These people were not strong enough to defeat Oscurius, but they were powerful nevertheless. Oscurius was not able to continue enveloping the world in fear, because every ten years until the year 2050, a ring met it's destined owner. Oscurius passed his ring down to his son, Oscurius II, in the year 2010 before his death in 2011. By this time, the ring of Fire, Water, Lightning, Power, and Ice had been discovered by their destined owners. These owners were called Aurisani, Auric Warriors.   
  
When the year 2050 came, and the final ring, the Ring of Light, finally found someone with a mind and body holy enough to use it, the world was filled with Auric power. Mages, Sorcerers, Paladins, and myriad other types of peoples emerged, some of which came as powerful as the holders of the rings. Auric wars happened every now and then, but nothing was too serious. The problem occured when Oscurius II found the resting place of the Orb of Darkness. Upon finding it, the spirit of the orb possessed his mind, and the orb was placed in his staff. He returned to his kingdom, and began an all out search for the other 9 orbs of auria, to absorb them into his staff.  
  
Which is where our story begins, in 2053 AD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
